


A Little Bit of This, A Little Bit of That

by GoldenGoddess12199



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Boys in Skirts, F/M, Trust, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenGoddess12199/pseuds/GoldenGoddess12199
Summary: Gray finds something that catches his interest when he and Lucy switch bodies.What is it, you might ask? Well, read and find out!
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	A Little Bit of This, A Little Bit of That

**Author's Note:**

> Juvia is my favorite character, second to Master Bob, and then Laxus, in that order.
> 
> This wasn't even supposed to turn into what it did, but I can't say I'm disappointed with it. Mind the tags.
> 
> The part with watersports is marked, if that's not your thing, so you can skip that part but still read the rest of the story.

It started when he had gotten back from Galuna Island and had changed into Lucy, thanks to Natsu. The whole changeling spell thing freaked him out at the time, but after a few months, he had thought back to it and realized how nice that skirt had been.

The boobs and the back pain he could live without, but the skirt… that had been real nice. The breeze he got under it, and the panties were so light and thin…

Well, when he found himself in a clothes store months later, he superstitiously happened to wander into the women’s section and browse the skirts. There were all different sizes and styles and colors, and Gray had been too embarrassed to stay for long. 

He had stayed long enough to rub the material between his fingers, feeling up the soft cottons and the stretchy elastic. The underwear spread was almost the same, except that he felt like a creep if he would have tried to feel up the panties.

The next time he happened to go shopping, it was a thrift shop in Hargeon. There were two skirts on a rack in the back, tucked away near the fitting rooms. The shop was empty save for the clerk at the front desk, and Gray managed to sneak them in with him. 

One was lite and loose, perfect for a breeze to slice up between his legs. His boxers stuck out of the end, and he couldn’t find it in himself to take them off, but he could imagine what it felt like. 

The other was a little tighter, but longer. It stopped just above his knees, but it was such a lite material that it didn’t even feel like it was there. 

He loved them.

When he went to pay, he was nonchalant when he laid the skirts and the rest of his purchases on the counter, and the clerk barely looked twice when she rang them up. 

He gave over the Jewel and practically ran out the door, his bag held to his chest. He hoped no one that he knew ran into him.

In the privacy of his hotel room, he put on the shorter flowy skirt and took off his boxers. 

The feeling was immediate and kind of amazing. The freedom of movement with his legs, the air on the lower part of his body, all of it made the experience of buying the stupid things worthwhile. 

He walked back and forth in it, laid down in the bed, even took a piss in it, and the skirt was still amazing. 

XXX

The next time he had the opportunity to get himself a skirt, it was in another thrift store just outside of Crocus. 

The dress that he was looking at would fit his body well, the shoulders wide enough and the skirt would go down to his knees. The colors would compliment his pale skin and the material was lite enough that he could probably feel the air through it. 

He tried it on and he knew he had to get it. The feeling in his chest made him just as light as the dress he wore, his heart beating hard against his ribs. The warmth that spread through him was unlike anything he had ever felt before, and he was almost shocked to see two spots of pink on his cheeks. 

He couldn’t remember the last time he had blushed. 

He bought the dress, mixed in with a long coat, and returned home before he even tried it on.

He made sure his whole day was free (Natsu and Erza free) before he put on the dress, making sure to look at himself in the mirror left and right. 

Throughout the day, he became less and less satisfied. He was happy- overjoyed- with the dress, and he liked how it looked on him, but something was missing. He tried twirling, and while that made his heart soar in his chest, there was something about his look. 

He thought maybe it was his hair, and he did his best putting it into some kind of style, and while it looked better when he smoothed it out, it still wasn’t enough. 

He figured there was something missing from the look that he didn’t know about, but he let it go. The skirts and the dress were enough. They made him happy, and he cycled through wearing each one. 

XXX

Juvia had been part of their guild for months when he bought more for his ‘special wardrobe’, and he was mortified when he ran into her holding his newest selections. The panties and the stockings were intimate, and the shoe box was obviously for women’s shoes. 

She took him in with a gasp, and then her face fell. 

“Oh, Gray, hello. Do… are you getting those for someone in particular?” She asked him. Her face was betrayed, and also a little hurt, but he didn’t really know what to say. 

Maybe they were for his sister? No, that wouldn’t work. She would figure out that he didn’t have a sister. 

Lucy, maybe? No, she would continue to call Lucy her love rival, and she couldn’t put that on his blonde teammate.

Erza? ...Actually, that didn’t sound so bad. 

He realized he had stared at her much longer than he should have and he just hummed and went and paid. Hopefully she wouldn’t bring this up with any of their other guild members. 

The stockings and the shoes, paired with the dress made the strange feeling in his chest settle in a way he could never accurately describe. 

The panties on his cock felt absolutely amazing. He fixed his hair, which he had been growing out a little longer, so that it laid flat against his neck. He looked in the mirror and saw a beautiful person, someone other from his usual rough, masculine look. 

The mirror showed him looking like someone he had never seen before: his eyes were softer, kinder looking. His hips were encased in soft material, making them look magnificent. 

His waist was accentuated, the dress cinched; he hadn’t realized he had something of an hourglass figure until he started to explore his new fascination. 

He really loved his ‘special wardrobe’. 

XXX

Coming back from Tenrou Island was a huge shock. He didn’t know what to do. 

Luckily his house was owned, not rented, so he didn’t have to worry about a landlord coming and throwing all his stuff out, but a thick layer of dust coated everything and made him sneeze. 

He waited several days before he even touched the box with his special wardrobe, the dress and the skirts, the stockings and the panties and the shoes still there. 

He sighed in relief, his heart pounding in his chest. At least no one still left in the guild had come in and tried anything. He was glad for small miracles at least.

His coming face to face with death had made him think about his desire for wearing women’s clothing, and he couldn’t deny that it was a part of his life now. 

He worried how someone would react to this. He wondered what would happen if someone, like, say, Juvia, found out. Would she still be interested? He didn’t mind men or women, he didn’t have much of a preference, but he wondered if she would understand. 

This was something that he enjoyed, that made him feel powerful and beautiful. He didn’t want to hide it, but he also knew what would happen if the rest of his guildmates knew. The ridicule would haunt him and follow him for the rest of his life. 

XXX (WATERSPORTS AND SEX)  


His time with Juvia made him feel… weird. Honestly, he didn’t know how to feel about her. 

He really liked the scarf she made for him, and that she was taking the time to learn more about him. 

He knew that she had had a lonely childhood, and that she had an almost unhealthy obsession with him for showing her the sun (and giving her hope maybe? He’s still not sure what he did exactly), but beyond that, she was a bit of a mystery to him. 

She could be really creepy, but there were times when he was glad she was around. 

After the two left together after the guild disbanded, he itched constantly to wear a dress, to put on his panties and his stockings and straighten his hair. 

He had to hold himself back, and instead focus on training his Devil Slayer Magic. She seemed to understand that something was bothering him, and she knew what had happened regarding his father so he hoped that she would think that it was only that.

When he had to leave to infiltrate the dark guild, it was almost a relief that he could get a moment to himself, but really, there was nothing he could do. He had to keep himself unassuming, and that meant no feminine clothing. 

And then it was crazy after that. War and conflict came, and there was no time to do anything besides fight and take what time he could to relax (and if he spent more time with Juvia then that was something he could keep between the two of them).

When the war finally ended, the peace came and there was plenty of time to relax. He didn’t mind spending that with Juvia, and his old team. He and Juvia got along much better, and he didn’t mind when she got closer to him. 

When he finally ended up asking her on a date, it made the woman swoon. Gray was pretty sure she fainted for a short time, but she readily agreed. Their date was fun, and they spent time together, just the two of them. 

They went on missions together, went out together, and Gray realized he really liked Juvia. She was an amazing wizard, an amazing woman, and she had toned down since they started going out. 

Rather, he didn’t mind the things that she did anymore. They seemed more endearing than creepy (they were still a little creepy sometimes, depending on how far she took it). 

When they became intimate, the sex was really good. Juvia’s body was top notch, and her stamina could match his. They went at it for hours, and learned each other’s body well. 

It was one such night when they were getting hot and heavy that Juvia stopped him. 

“Gray,” Juvia said quietly.  _ Shyly _ . “I want to talk about my, um, kinks. And maybe, if you feel that you can trust me, I’d like to talk about yours!”

Her voice got higher towards the end, but Gray heard her loud and clear. 

For a single moment, Gray’s heart was stricken. Could he really tell her, this crazy girl that he had fallen in love with, that he loved to wear women’s clothing, that they made him feel amazing, and beautiful, and that he liked the idea of feeling beautiful? Could he really be so vulnerable?

But then he remembered that she was telling him something that made her vulnerable, something that she could be embarrassed about too. And he decided to take a leap and trust her with his secret.

And then she was starting to talk and he didn’t want to interrupt. 

“Juvia, um, really got used to water, because of all the rain, and her body is made of water. Juvia, um, really likes relief, too; it feels good, because it’s relief, yes? So, um, I, ah, really like, um… relief. Um, watersports, you know?” Juvia played with her hands, and she wouldn’t look him in the eye. 

It took Gray a moment to realize what she was talking about, and when he did, he let out a small ‘ah’. 

Really, he didn’t know what else to say. It wasn’t the worst thing that he’s heard of. No worse than what he liked, at least. She was a clean and healthy person, so there wasn’t anything wrong with what she liked. And who was he to talk about strange fetishes, anyway?

“Have you done that with anyone before?” Gray asked.

Juvia shook her head, which didn’t really surprise him. 

“Oh. Well, I have a strange… um. I just… don’t know what to call it. I really like to um… wear things.” He finished lamely. He didn’t know how to say it exactly. 

“Things?” Juvia asked him. 

Gray nodded. “Yeah, um, skirts and dresses and… stuff.” He stared at the ground, his eyes so far down they were on his shoes. They looked a little scuffed. 

Why did he still have his shoes on? He was inside. He should take his shoes off when he was inside! What-

His thoughts cut off when a hand landed on his arm. He was startled enough to look up at Juvia, and was infinitely relieved to see the kind, questioning smile on her face. 

“Juvia is glad that Gray felt comfortable enough with Juvia to tell her this, just like Juvia feels comfortable with Gray. Will you show Juvia your dresses?” Juvia was calm and quiet, and it put Gray at ease a little, but her request made him tense up. 

He supposed that showing her was the best thing he could do to really explain what he meant, so he got up with a quick ‘stay right there’ and hastily went to his bedroom. 

He took a moment to calm himself down when the door shut, and he slapped himself on both cheeks. This was fine. Juvia wasn’t going to judge him for this. She was so interested in him, she literally chased him for years. He could accept her kink, so hopefully she would accept his. 

He put on his favorite dress, the panties and the stockings, but left off the shoes. He didn’t really have time to do his hair, but that wasn’t as important to him right this second. 

When he opened the door, Juvia was still sitting in the spot he left her in. She turned when he opened the door, and gave a small gasp when she saw him. 

“Wow, Gray.” She looked him up and down for a moment. “How do you feel?”

He barely waited a moment to reply, only long enough to feel a massive amount of relief and release the tension he didn’t even realize he was holding. “I feel beautiful.” He told her quietly. 

She smiled at him. “Well, you look beautiful. I like it.”

Just those words seemed to put him at ease, his body seeming to sag with his relief. 

She got up and looked at him, looked at the dress that made him feel so pretty, and smiled at him. 

He was pretty sure he loved this woman.

The kiss that he stole from her was amazing. It was light and happy and carefree, full of love and passion. 

They ended up in the bedroom, him still in his dress and Juvia slowly stripping down. She was in her panties, and he was trying to feel all of her. She had ripped his stockings off, but he was 100% okay with that at this point. 

“Tell me what you want. Tell me how you want relief.” Gray whispered to her. He kissed and sucked on her neck, making sure he left a mark on her. 

“I… I want- ahh!” Juvia tried to tell him, but the only thing she could really tell him was incoherent moans. Instead of using her words, she used her hands, and gently pulled his dress off over his head. 

He let her gently pull it off, leaving him in just a pair of panties similar to her own. She pushed him down on the bed and settled herself on his hips. 

“Do you trust me?” She whispered against his lips. He looked up at her and nodded, his throat closed with emotion from the trust she had shown him. 

It took a few seconds, but Gray felt warmth spread against him where the two of them were connected, and he couldn’t say he was disgusted. 

There was a little shock, but then a strange tingle went through him. He didn’t really think he would be into this kind of thing, but the arousal that seeped up his spine said otherwise. 

By the time she was done (Juvia was heaving, her body shaking and shivering with want), Gray could feel his own arousal thrumming through his veins and into his groin. His cock was stiff against his soaked panties, the tip pointing through the bottom and pushing against Juvia’s equally soaked panties. 

“Gray!” She moaned. He grabbed her face with one hand, pulling her down to kiss him roughly. With his other hand, he reached down and pulled his cock out of his panties, and then ripped off Juvia’s. 

With a quick thrust and a bounce of Juvia’s hips, he had pushed himself into her and sat her hips flush against his. 

They both moaned together into each other’s mouth, Juvia’s hips making aborted movements before she worked herself into a proper rhythm. They breathed into one anothers mouth and moved together, the sheets and Gray’s panties still soaked with Juvia’s piss. 

The hand that he had put on her back Gray moved to her clit, stimulating it until he felt her hips jerk against him. 

With a quickening of her hips and one last quick movement of his hand, Juvia leaned back and screamed her release. Gray grabbed her hips and pounded up into her, chasing his own orgasm less than a minute later. 

The two laid together in the puddle of rapidly cooling piss, but they couldn’t find it in themselves to move. 

That had been one of the most intense orgasms of his life, and with the way Juvia was bonelessly laying against his chest, his quickly softening dick still inside of her, it was intense for her as well. 

“That was…” he didn’t even know what to say.

“Yeah,” Juvia replied. She felt the same way he did. 

“So,” she started. “Those shoes that you were buying were for yourself, huh? Do you want to buy something else to make you feel beautiful soon?” She asked him.

Gray looked at her in awe. “I think I love you.” He told her seriously. 

She smiled brilliantly at him. “I love you, too, Gray.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Episode 19, and I realized that Gray was constantly trying to take Lucy's shirt off when he was in Lucy's body, but not her skirt, so what if he just really liked skirts? And then it kind of turned into this.


End file.
